A Closed Window
by cam9870
Summary: He flew in front of the window and tried with all his might to open it, but it stayed shut. “No, no, no.” he said, trying again in vain to open the window. “No, no no.” Peter/Wendy One-Shot


**If I Had The Chance**

**A Peter Pan/Wendy Darling One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Peter Pan**

*Flashback*

_"Will I ever see you again?" She asked as he started to leave._

_ "Of course! To hear stories.. about me!" He said, laughing. She smiled as she watched him fly away, a trail of pixie dust behind him. She watched him go until he was out of sight. Then she turned and ran back to her family, so happy to be home. Little did she know that Peter had never truly left. No, he had flown in a full circle until he was still peaking in the window once again. He couldn't leave. There was something inside of him that wouldn't let him leave. So he had told Tinker Bell to go on with out him and she had. _

_ He floated there for a long time. He watched as they hugged and kissed and felt a pain in his heart. He watched as they set up the Lost Boys beds in the nursery. He even watched when they all got in bed to sleep. He watched until he couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted so desperately to float into the room and take them all away with him again. Wendy the most. _

_ He almost did, but before he could move he saw Wendy light a candle. His heart jumped for joy. She was going to call for him. And he would be there. She did walk to the window, as he had hoped, but she did something different than what he had expected. She sighed softly when she got to the window and whispered to herself, "It's time to grow up." and closed the window. He was devastated when he heard the lock click shut and the swoosh of the curtains being drawn. He flew in front of the window and tried with all his might to open it, but it stayed shut. _

_ "No, no, no." he said, trying again in vain to open the window. "No, no no."_

_*_End Of Flashback*

"No!!" Peter screamed, bolting up right in his bed. "I was not asleep!" he shouted then realized, for the dozenth time that week, that no one was there to hear him. He was alone. He sighed, feeling tears in his eyes. He shook his head, determined not to cry.

_But why shouldn't I? _He thought, putting his head in his hands. _I've lost everything anyway. I lost my best friends, the love of my life, and even my fairy. Why do I feel the need to hold on to my dignity?_

"No!" he yelled, flinching when he realized he had spoken the word aloud. _I'm a mess. _He thought, getting up and pacing. _I'm a complete wreck. Crying won't make anything better. Crying will make everything worse. I have to have something to hold on to.. and if my pride and dignity are the only things than so be it. I have to at least try to keep myself sane.._

He smiled a bit, content with his decision. But the smile was soon wiped off his face when he saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" he said, trying to make his voice steady when all he wanted to do was crumble and die. His facade was more important.

"Peter? Is that you?" the silhouette said. The voice was kind and gentle, the voice of a girl.

"Wendy?" he whispered, his voice cracking as his walls fell.

"Yes, Peter. It's me." she said, walking out of the shadows to reveal. She hadn't changed much since she left a few weeks ago.

He backed away, pulling out his dagger. "Stay away from me!" He yelled.

"Peter, whats wrong?" she whispered, putting her hands up slightly. "Why are you-"

"Just shut up!" he screamed, cutting her off. "Everytime you come in here you take something from me!" Wendy opened her mouth to point out that she had only been here once, but he kept on yelling. "What else can you take from me!? There isn't anything else! You've left me with nothing!" he ranted, the tears finally pouring down his face. "My friends are gone, my fairy has left, you turned your back on me, and now even my dignity is decaying! Are you happy now!?! Are you!?"

"Peter.." she whispered, looking sadly at the breaking boy before her. He threw the dagger at her feet and fell to his knees.

"I've got nothing." he whispered. "Kill me. Just kill me."

"Peter.. I'm.." she said, trying to put her thoughts into words. She fell to her own knees in front of him and pulled him into a loving embrace. "Peter, I came because ever since I left I've felt alone. There's a whole in my life and only you can fill it." she whispered into his ear as he cried. "I.. I love you. And I know that you may not be able to love me yet, and that's ok. Peter, I never want to leave you again. I'm so sorry for what I have done. I've ruined your life.."

"Your wrong." he muttered to her suprise. "I do love you. I always have."

She laughed with joy, tears falling down her own face now. "I will never leave you again, Peter. I'll stay here with you forever."

He smiled, finally bringing himself to return the hug. "I would like that." he said.

They stayed like that for as long as they could. It was a sight to see, two crying children embracing on the dirt floor of the tree house. But to them it was so much more. It was a symbol of love and compassion. Of loss and grief. It showed that they would start a new life together. And it would stay that way.

Forever.


End file.
